


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by LLReid



Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dyslexic writer, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: ‘Per Aspera Ad Astra’ - Latin - Through hardships to the stars.





	Per Aspera Ad Astra

A small smile twitched at the corners Onyx’s lips as the rich golden light of the sunrise began to spill through the floor-to-ceiling windows of her bedroom. Even in the soft lighting of the early morning sun mixed with the fluorescence of the Las Vegas strip it seemed like the woman who’s arms the assassin was laying in was glimmering with starlight. They were in the middle of an incredibly busy city that never seemed to sleep, but cradled in Meiying’s arms Onyx was adrift in peace. The bedroom was quiet, and all she heard was her girlfriend. The whispered resonance of her respiration and her heartbeat beneath her ear. Quiet. As if the cosmos had never held anything but them, as if above and below, in all the black glittering solitude of the universe, there would never be anyone else but them.

They hadn’t meant to pull another all-nighter. In fact, she and Meiying had promised each other that they would go to bed at a reasonable hour...but having a girlfriend who also happened to be her best friend in the world meant that every single night they spent together was like the childhood slumber parties of her dreams — the only difference being that clothes were absolutely not necessary and there were plenty of ways to have fun together that her childhood-self would have balked at.

“We did it again,” Onyx smiled, whilst snuggling closer to her girlfriend beneath the fuzzy pink blankets that lined her bed. Something inside her chest unlocked — wildly, slowly, a peculiar sort of melting. She was lost. She was the thorn and the thistle, blown upon her breeze. She felt, strangely, more than enough whenever she stared into her eyes...no one had ever been able to make her feel like that without even speaking. 

Onyx knew she was a bad bargain. But Meiying loved her and wanted her, anyway...and all the assassin wanted was the opportunity to make her just as happy as she herself felt. It was finally becoming clear to her that love wasn't about finding someone perfect to marry and ride off into the sunset with. Love was about seeing through to the truth of a person, and accepting all their shades of light and dark. Love was an ability.

Her lips pressed against Onyx’s forehead and she felt her smile against her skin. “In our defence, it’s Halloween and having a Tim Burton movie marathon is a genius idea. We could call it a religious celebration if you’re feeling guilty.”

“You are such a dork.” The assassin giggled and pressed a kiss against the corner of Meiying’s jaw. It really had been the perfect date night, filled with cocktails and junk food and Tim Burton movies that neither of them had watched in years. It was pretty jarring to realise how something so mundane could become a romantic evening, just because of whose company she was in. Onyx knew that there were some experiences in life they haven't invented the right words for because they are so beautiful...the lazy nights spent in Meiying’s arms always felt a bit like that. All the fires of hell could burn for a thousand years and it wouldn't equal what she felt for her in one minute of the day.

“Mhm, but you love it.”

She smiled and brought their joined hands to her lips so that she could press kisses against her fingers. Their nails were painted in matching shades of lilac and glitter, curtesy of a drunken CVS run where they’d inadvertently bought fifteen bottles of Essie nail polish. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Onyx was not the silly and immaturely hopeless romantic most people would think. She had never wanted the heavens or the shooting stars. She had never wanted glittering gemstones or gold. She had plenty of those things already, and they were easy to acquire. All she had ever truly wanted was…a steady hand. A kind soul. She wanted to fall asleep, and wake, knowing that her heart was safe. She wanted to love unconditionally, and be loved unconditionally in turn. It may have been selfish of her to be thankful that the demons had tormented Meiying...but she was thankful everyday that they had, because it was what had brought them together.

BMX bikes. Sweet soft 'okays'. Her uncanny ability to make her laugh more in a few months than she had in her entire life. The way she said her name like it was something precious, and how Onyx felt it deep in her core. The first voicemail she left her — no one knew that she had saved it and she listened to it once a day. If she lost focus, she saw her on her back, knees high, legs wide, offering her sweet, wet pussy to her. She smiled at her in bed every time she wandered out of the once completely soulless bedroom wearing only her blouses, her tees, that weren’t at all her style but she had all but adopted as her own, and honest to Christ, it set her up for the entire day. And no matter what happened to occur, she got through it knowing when she climbed into bed at night, Meiying would be in it ready to snuggle into her or give her whatever she wanted to take. In a life that had been so full of headaches, having someone like her was freeing — and she gave and good as she got, always.

Meiying’s mouth moved passionately over hers, urging her lips apart. It was a kiss to level mountains and shake stars from the sky. It was a kiss to make angels faint and demons weep...a passionate, demanding, soul-searing kiss that nearly knocked the earth off its axis. Or at least that was how Onyx felt about it. It was like Meiying was filling every part of her, breathing the air from her lungs and leaving her handprints on her soul. And even though their touches were chaste, she was giving her more pleasure than she could bear.

She’d kissed her a thousand times, yet each one set her ablaze, just had their very first kiss had done. She’d seen her across a crowded room and she’d felt instantly drawn to her, their gazes had met and it had seemed an entire conversation took place in that one glance with each of them seeing what they needed to know. 

A couple of times in a person’s life, it would happen like that. Meeting a stranger, and all you know is that you need to know everything about her. The span of three or four minutes would always seem pretty insignificant in the scheme of things. People lose hundreds of minutes everyday, squandering them away on trivial things. But sometimes in those fragments of time, something life-changing can happen.

“You should get some sleep now," Meiying whispered, smoothing her long platinum hair, lifting the green highlighted strands out of her face. Her fingertips drifted with stunning delicacy over her throat, behind her ear, pushing all the way back into the satiny warmth of her hair. 

“You should try to sleep, too, sweetheart," she said, groggily, her hand creeping to the center of her chest. “You’ve been awake just as long as I have.”

“No." Meiying smiled and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. Her voice was raspy with wonder. "Not when staying awake is better than anything I could find in a dream.”

Onyx’s breath hitched in her throat and Meiying smiled at her, innocently, as if she was completely oblivious to what she was doing to her. A sweet, natural, brilliant smile, that took her breath away as if it was first she had ever given her. The small blond felt her chest tighten, and she went hot all over, as if some class-a euphoric drug had gone straight to her nervous system.

It felt like...happiness. True happiness. She was like everything that had ever been her favourite thing. She was her love song, her birthday cake, the sound of ocean waves and romantic French words and classical symphonies. She was a snow angel, crème brulée, and a kaleidoscope filled with glitter. 

Part of her wondered how Meiying knew this was exactly what her soul had always secretly craved. She looked up at her, her mossy green eyes searching. It occurred to her that no one in her life had ever concerned herself so thoroughly with her happiness. No one. Ever. No one had ever said such things to her before. People were intimidated by her self-confidence and no-nonsense attitude. No one else had ever dreamed of calling her adorable, sweet, darling...and certainly no one had ever made her feel that way.

“You're like someone from a fairy story written in a language I don't even know."

“The princess, I hope,” Meiying giggled.

“No, you're the dragon, a beautiful wicked dragon,” she smiled, sleepily.

“I think that might just be my favourite compliment that I’ve ever gotten.” A slow smile began on Meiying’s face, and her dark browns eyes sparkled. With a shake of her head, she gave her another sweet kiss, as if the sight of her was more than her heart could bear.

“I've needed someone like you for a long time. Now that I have you, no one is going to take you from me. I love you so much. Don’t ever leave me,” she whispered, whilst brushing her thumb over the smooth skin of her lower lip, and cradling her jaw with a feather-light touch. “Please. Just...stay with me like this?”

“I promise, I won’t ever leave you. No matter where we go or what we do, I'll love you every day for the rest of my life.” She nestled her closer against her, and even though her body was only an inch-and-a-half bigger than hers, there was nowhere Onyx felt safer or more protected. Rested against the steady beating of her heart, Onyx closed her eyes, letting Meiying watch over her dreams. And she knew that tomorrow morning, and every morning after that, she’d awaken in the arms of the woman who loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my night writing Helena angst, so I had to write this real quick to recover. Which female Lovestruck LI’s would you guys like to see me post fic for? ❤️


End file.
